Kithood Friends and now Clan Rivals? REMAKE
by marissa45
Summary: Scourge takes over the Forest and taking Two Clans with him. In the Procces Kidnapping Rainheart OC . Now it will take Smart, Agile and Strong Leaders to take him Down
1. Chapter 1

Rainheart is an OC and this is the Total Remake for the Story ( the First Paragraph is a Introduction Paragraph to the Battle of Bloodclan.)

Blood stained the Grass and Cats were Wounded or even Dead. Scourge the Leader of Bloodclan had Cats on his side even some of the Clans on his Side. Firestar and the Cats of Thunderclan and Windclan fought strongly but now it's up to Two Cats Firestar and Rainheart… The Positive and Strong leader and The Smart, Agile friend of Scourge. Claws met Skin and Teeth met Muscle or even Bone. The Clans are Ripping apart every Second.

Rainheart and Mousefur were Hunting on a Regular Day like any other when Rainheart sniffed the air and told Mousefur " I Smell a Squirrel, Mousefur."

" Go and get it" Mousefur said. Rainheart followed the Smell of Squirrel to the Thunderpath, When She saw the Squirrel scurrying towards a Tree She quickly Stalked the Prey and Pounced and Killed it with a Quick Bite to the Neck.

" Rain?" asked a High-Pitched Voice. Rainheart looked up and saw a Small Black Tom with one White Paw and a Purple Collar Studded with Cats' and Dog Teeth.

" Tiny?" She asked suddenly recognizing her Kithood Friend.

" You've certainly Grown a lot since being a Kit" He said looking up at her.

" Yep, oh, and by the Way my Name is Rainheart now, Starclan granted me this Warrior name" She told the Small black Tom.

" Oh and by the way my name is Scourge not stupid Tiny, and I don't believe in Starclan like you" He said looking at his Claws as he Unsheathed them for a Short Time.

" Wow your Claws are Big!" Rainheart Exclaimed wide-eyed.

" They're Dog Teeth" Scourge said admiring the way she looked at his Claws.

" D-D-Dog Teeth and what is on your Collar?" She Asked eyeing his Collar suspiciously.

" Oh, it's just Cats' and Dog teeth" Scourge said.

"Oh, yeah and I Forgot I started my own Clan, Bloodclan, Care to Join?" Scourge asked.

" No thanks because I believe in Starclan and I live with Thunderclan" She said Proudly.

" I don't think you have a choice Rain" Scourge said and chuckled.

" What do you mean and my name is Rainheart?" Rainheart asked.

" Join or get Kidnapped and Join by force are your options" Scourge said. Rainheart looked at him with terror then anger.

" Your never going to make me join!" Rainheart said rebelliously. Scourge just smiled and gave a flick of his Tail.

" Oh, you will join, Bone, Snake and Ice will make sure of that" Scourge said as he ran out the Bushes and Two Toms appeared out of the Bushes and One Tom behind Her Carrying a Cloth bag. She unsheathed her Claws and attacked the biggest one but he wrestled her off him and the Two Toms began to slowly back her into the Bag until finally she was in the Bag. They sealed it by Pulling on the Two Strings on the Top. The Three helped each other by dragging the Bag with them pulling Rainheart all the way back to Bloodclan Camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Fern is an OC

Firestar looked out of his Den and noticed that all the Warriors were out and about around the Camp, he saw every Warrior except Rainheart…. Were would she be?

Scourge nodded approvingly to Bone, Snake and Ice as they arrived with Rainheart in the Bag. They dragged her to the middle of the clearing. Cats gathered around the bag with curiosity.

" What's in the Bag" One Cat said.

" Shut you fuzz ball!" Scourge hissed at the Black apprentice.

" Maybe it's Fresh-Kill" Guessed Fern a Brown and White Tom.

" Shut up and I'll show you Idiots" Scourge hissed at the Cats surrounding him. Snake and Ice opened the Bag together. Rainheart gasped for Air since the Bag had barely any Air.

" This is an example of a Starclan believer, a Stupid little weak Clan Cat, unlike us" Scourge chuckled.

" We need a Collar for her" Scourge said to one of the She-Cats. The She-Cat went behind a Trash Can and carried a Light Blue Collar with her. Snake and Ice pinned Rainheart down with a Fight as the She-Cat respectfully slipped the Collar around Rainheart's neck. Fern looked at Rainheart and saw a Beautiful She-Cat struggling to get free of the Rein of the unfaithful Leader.

" Now you will need to put Teeth on that Collar to become a True Warrior, now you are ranked at 1st Level Warrior. There is 8 levels, Each Tooth you put on the Collar you go onto another Level" Scourge said. Fern scowled at the Leader. Fern is already a True Warrior because he has 8 Teeth on his Collar all of them were of Dogs that he had to Kill in order to save his Mate: Hills, but Hills died by the Last Dog he Killed. Fern felt a Pang of Grief for his Mate. It was time for him to Move on now.

After Scourge left with Bone, Snake and Ice at his side Fern walked over to the limping She-Cat. He was the Medicine Cat after all , Starclan wouldn't let you have a Mate if your in that position in the Clan but here it's different.

" Are you alright?" Fern asked. He picked up some near by Cobwebs and put them on her Wounds.

" I don't need help , What I need is to get out of this Stupid Place" Rainheart said firmly. Fern nodded and looked into her sparkling Amber Eyes. Rainheart melted at the sight of his Soft understanding Blue Eyes. Rainheart looked away and realized that this Bloodclan Cat found her Attractive.

" What's your Name?" Fern asked the Calico She-Cat. Rainheart gulped.

" R-Rainheart" She said.

" What's yours?"

" Fern, the Medicine Cat of Bloodclan" He said as he scared away some Birds from the Fresh-Kill Pile. He got a Rabbit and a Crow. Fern gave the Rabbit to Rainheart.

" Umm Thanks?" Rainheart said as She sat down to Eat it. Cautiously she sniffed it and then took a Bite. The Warm Juices of Rabbit filled her mouth, It tasted good.

" I caught that Rabbit earlier today" Fern said after he took a Bite of the Crow he picked out of the Pile. Secretly behind a Bush watched Snake and Ice. They were told to watch the She-Cat to prevent her from escaping.

" Wait till Scourge hears that Fern likes the Fuzz Ball of a She-Cat" Ice said as they walked into Scourge's Den.


	3. Chapter 3

Snake and Ice walked into Scourge's Den hoping that he would beat Fern to a Pulp and kill the She-Cat.

" Hey, Boss we have something to tell you" Snake said. Scourge looked up from his Mouse he was Eating.

" Is it that important to tell me when I'm eating?" Scourge asked.

" Yes Boss" Snake replied.

" You know, Fern the Med. Cat here, and that She-Cat we brought in?" Ice asked.

" Yes I know them, so get on with it!" Scourge hissed at the two Toms waiting in his presence.

" Fern gave her a Rabbit and he's showing her affection!" Ice exclaimed.

" I'll take care of it later you Fuzz Balls" Scourge said as he took a Bite of the Mouse. Fern and Rainheart finished their Fresh-Kill, and Fern took the Remains of the Fresh-Kills to a Scrap heap in the Trash Can.

" Knowing Scourge, he'll give you your name, like the first part of it. Rain" Fern said.

Back in Thunderclan…..

" Does anyone know where Rainheart is?" Firestar asked the Clan and then Mousefur piped up.

" She went hunting with me today, and once I was looking for her I saw this Cat talking to her" Mousefur explained.

" Any familiar Sent on these Cats?" Firestar asked Mousefur.

" Only a unfamiliar Sent" Mousefur said worriedly since Rainheart has been her Friend since Kithood. Mousefur thought hard about the Cat she saw with her. An Idea popped into her Head instantly.

" I remember the Cat now, He was the Tom she met everyday at a Twoleg place, when she was a Kit, and I followed her there everyday" Mousefur told the Thunderclan leader.

" All patrols will look for her and will question every Cat you meet on the Patrol, and Hunting Patrols will do the Same" Firestar ordered.

" He was wearing a Purple Collar too" Mousefur said.

Okay back at Bloodclan camp!

" Fern!" Scourge hissed at the Brown and White Tom.

" Yes, Leader!" Fern answered. Scourge came out of his Den and pinned the Medicine Cat down on the Ground.

" If my Guards find you again showing affection with that She-Cat they dragged in you are going to get your Fur ripped off your Skin and you will be regretting it ever again!" Scourge hissed letting go and he swiped at Fern's nose but missed.

" Yes" Fern replied, his Tail between his Legs.


	4. Chapter 4

Firestar stared at the wandering warriors roaming around the Thunderclan Camp

Today he was going to go to a Meeting with Tallstar and Tigerstar and possibly Leopardstar. He got his Warriors ready to go and they set off to Fourtrees. _Let's just hope Rainheart is there with Tawnypaw, but when I refuse I hope Tigerstar won't kill her like he did to so many innocent Cats. I still remember what happened with the Dogs and Bluestar's Trap. Also the Bone hill._ They arrived at the meeting place, many Cats were there including…. Tawnypaw!

" Tigerstar!" Firestar hissed.

" What is it?" Tigerstar said trying to be nice but obviously you can tell he's trying to.

" You took Tawnypaw and Rainheart!" Firestar hissed.

" Tawnypaw came to us, but I don't know of Rainheart" Tigerstar said.

" Tawnypaw?" Firestar mewed unbelievingly at the former Thunderclan Apprentice. Tawnypaw looked at her Paws trying to get out of the conversation.

" Never mind my Daughter Firestar, so do you want to Join Tigerclan?" He said looking respectfully at Tallstar and Firestar.

"No" Firestar said.

" No" Tallstar said.

" Maybe this will change your mind" Tigerstar said as Blackfoot the Shadowclan deputy signaled with his Tail. Unfamiliar Cats poured out of the Bushes. They stopped just behind Blackfoot. A Small Black Cat with one White Paw stood next to Tigerstar. Firestar noticed his Collar with….. Dogs' and Cats' Teeth! His claws were also reinforced with Dogs' Teeth.

" Bloodclan attack!" Tigerstar yelled. They did nothing.

" They only answer to me" said the Cat with an unusual High-Pitched voice. Firestar saw a familiar Tortleshell Pelt move through the Crowd of Collar wearing Cats. _Rainheart__**. **_

" I am Scourge leader of Bloodclan" The cat said.

" Umm… Scourge I think you have one of my Warriors" Firestar said.

" No I don't, I don't even know w-what your talking about" Scourge said with a gleam of worry in his Eyes.

" I see her right now" Firestar said looking at the Cat now emerging from the Cats.

" Firestar!" Rainheart mewed.

" See" Firestar said to Scourge, Scourge had his lips drawn back in a Snarl.

" She is my Warrior now" Scourge hissed, he ran to Rainheart and pushed her back in the crowd of Cats.

" Now Firestar, Scourge don't get in a Fight" Tigerstar mewed.

" Don't tell me what to do!" Scourge hissed a he pounced on Tigerstar. They fought a bloody battle it ended up with Tigerstar to lay on the Forest floor… Lights faded from his Eyes…. Dead.

" You will either leave or battle with us" Scourge said flicking his Tail to his Clan.

" Scourge, I think I should have my warrior back" Firestar mewed calmly.

" Rain!" Scourge yelled.

" Yes Scourge!" Rainheart said running to him.

" You are going back to your Clan…..after the Battle" scourge said with a smile on his on his twisted face.

" Give her to her Birth Clan!" Fern hissed.

" Fern…NO!" Rainheart said jumping in front of him before Scourge pounced on him.


	5. Chapter 5

" Rainheart!" Firestar exclaimed. He pounced on Scourge after Scourge swiped at Rainheart.

" Bloodclan Attack!" Scourge choked. Firestar looked at the looks of terror on other Cat's faces.

" Sandstorm! Go and get other Warriors!" Firestar yelled. Sandstorm bounded away towards the Thunderclan camp. Leopardstar looked at Blackfoot, he nodded hesitantly.

" Tigerclan attack!" Leopardstar yelled and Tigerclan rushed forward. Windclan, Thunderclan and Tigerclan and Bloodclan fought valiantly on. A battle screech ringed through the battle. Sandstorm and Thunderclan bounded down the ravine into the battle. Rainheart fought with Firestar and Fern joined Cinderpelt and Fernpaw to heal the wounded. Scourge aimed a blow at Firestar but missed and then Rainheart missed him. Scourge was agile and he freed himself from the two cats. They bounded after them. Scourge jumped atop the High Rock and so did Rainheart and Firestar.

" You will never defeat me and my clan!" Scourge screeched.

" Kithood friends or not Tiny, you must die now!" Rainheart said. They fought on for what seemed like Moons but was only a few minutes.

" Gorsepaw! Gorsepaw!" Morningflower screeched as she bit down onto a tom's neck. Firestar felt a rush of adrenaline and he was faster and quicker like Starclan had gave him power. Scourge pushed Rainheart near the edge of the High Rock. She slipped and her claws scrapped the Rock and she hung off the edge.

" Help!" She yelled. Fern bounded out of the bushes and jumped on top of the High Rock and he pulled her up by the scruff on her neck.

" Thanks Fern!" Rainheart mewed with a quick lick to his ear.

" No prob." Fern said jumping off and returned to the Bushes.

" Whitestorm!" Cinderpelt yelled. Firestar turned to see Whitestorm on the ground not breathing. Oh no!

" Whitestorm!" Firestar exclaimed. He felt angrier than before and fought harder against the Cruel, Cold and Agile Leader of the treacherous clan Bloodclan.

" Your Warriors are dieing, Firestar!" Scourged mewed as he aimed a blow to Firestar's face and he missed.

" Your's are fleeing , their cowards like you.. Not believing Starclan's powers!" Rainheart said. She scratched at his neck and Scourge fell over on his side. Firestar bit his neck and Scourge's breathing fell weaker each second.

" I give u-u-p" Scourge said weakly. His breathing fell weaker until finally it stopped and the lights left his eyes.

" He's dead!" Rainheart exclaimed. She jumped off the High Rock and ran to the bushes. Firestar went to the bushes to, he went to see Cinderpelt.

" Whitestorm wants you to pick Graystripe for deputy" Cinderpelt mewed. Firestar padded over to the dead deputy's body and did a mini ceremony for Graystripe.

" I remember when we first met" Fern mewed as he put Cobwebs on Rainheart's wounds.

" Yeah" Rainheart mewed and she pushed her nose into his fur.

" Rainheart" Firestar called. They both went to Firestar together.

" Will you come back to the Clan?" Firstar asked.

" Can he come?" Rainheart asked pointing to Fern with her tail.

" No, he's a true Bloodclan cat at heart" Firestar said.

" Is it okay to go with him?" Rainheart said.

" Thunderclan will miss you but…yes, may Starclan be with you" Firestar said.

" Rainheart… Fern" Leopardstar said. Leopardstar padded to them.

" I know a Clan that would take you that lives close to here" Leopardstar said pointing the directions. Rainheart and Fern went to their new clan….Lightningclan. Craystar the leader was happy to see them.

Moons later

Rainheart became deputy and soon became leader and Fern was renamed… Fernlight and he became the Lightningclan Medicine Cat.

The End!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own warriors!


End file.
